


Love Like This

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, soft!Drifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "I never knew it could be this way."Prompt 13 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Love Like This

"Do you remember you name?" Seraph asked, absentmindedly as she stared at a data pad.

The Drifter looked at her with a curious face, "I'm the Drifter." 

Seraph lowered the data pad as she realized what she asked and how Drifter interpreted her question. "No I mean…before rebirth." She looked up with bright green eyes and a small smile, "I don't remember anything about who I was before, so I got to pick a name for myself." 

"I've gone by a lot of different names over the years." 

"How's that possible?" 

"Either they were given to me or I felt like it. But I don't wanna get into them. That's all in the past. I'm Drifter now." 

Of course, the Drifter still maintained his mysteriousness in some cases, this being one. But Seraph wasn't totally satisfied with his answers and was curious to know more about the man she was in love with. 

"You said you've been around for thousands of years so…have you had a lot of girlfriends?" 

The Drifter audibly sighed. "Is that what's bothering you?" 

"I'm not bothered, just curious." Seraph admitted. "You're the only one I've been with. I mean, since my rebirth." 

Her cheeks were starting to feel hot and she regretted this conversation already. She went too far but there was no return now. With her nerves bubbling up, she hardly noticed how silent the room outside of her head was.

"You're not the only one." Drifter finally said. 

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. She was still embarrassed for asking about everything. 

"Your love is the best, though. I never knew it could be this way." 

Seraph finally had the confidence to look at the Drifter, who was already looking at her. The warm and loving look in his eyes made her heart melt. Suddenly she yearned for him. He felt it too and closed the gap between them. 

"Seraph, I'm in love with you." 

Green eyes blinked back at him in surprise. Her heart wanted to explode. 

"I'm in love with you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give kudos and leave comments to show support and sub to get updates!


End file.
